


One of the boys

by upintheattic



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Male Character, mbav, needed a happy trans benny fic in my life so heres this, short and sweet, they're in middle school, trans benny weir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upintheattic/pseuds/upintheattic
Summary: Benny is a strange kid for a lot of reasons, his boyish nature, however, is the least weird thing about him but it's what people seem to notice the most. Maybe it's because they don't realize he's a boy and maybe it was about time someone corrected them.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	One of the boys

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is bad and this is short because i wanted to do a stress free fic but this was cute to write and i like it =^=

Benny has always been a strange kid and mostly everyone around him agreed he came from a strange family, but then again his last name was basically the word weird so they seemed to just live up to that. 

‘What you get is what you see’ kind of deal but things are a little more complicated than that. His magic for one separated him from other kids. They thought he was freaky in ways he didn’t understand or realize and then there were things he did know about and understand that made him different. 

He hadn’t even known about his magic when he learned about the other things that made him feel like an outcast around his peers. 

Benny Weir at age 12 was a difficult child. Most teachers figured it was on purpose because so much of his behavior felt deliberate and maybe it was but that was just because he was upset and no one could understand why. 

Not even his best friend who he’s known longer than he’s been able to think back wasn’t able to figure out why Benny always acted out during certain moments. It all felt random and without reason for all his outbursts. 

There had been a time at P.E where the teams were split into boys and girls, and for some unknown reason Benny refused to move from the boys side. No matter how much the teacher yelled at him that “Girls can’t play with the boys in flag football. You’ll get hurt!” 

But Benny didn’t budge. 

At first Ethan thought it was just because Benny wanted to stay playing with him and Rory but it happened even when the both of them weren’t around. 

Then there was the way Benny couldn’t stand playing ‘girl roles’ in anything. At no moment would he be the princess and every video game character he picked was always the most boyish one. He would rather not play at all if he didn’t have his way about this one thing. 

Both things were easy fixes even if adults did complicate the situation at times. They would just give in and let Benny be on the boys team (if he got knocked over and lost a tooth then he couldn’t say that the coach didn’t warn him that the boys played rough but Benny didn’t mind. Didn’t even cry about it. Just happy to have been there). 

Then Ethan and Rory just picked games where there wasn’t any need for a princess.  
That had become an issue when they wanted to reenact Star Wars scenes. Eventually they just got Jane to stand in which was easier once she learned to walk better. 

The most obvious incident where Benny was being angry and impulsive and reckless (and Benny was usually the last two but rarely the first) was when for school pictures he had cut up the dress his grandma had him wear. 

Now grandma Weir was an understanding old lady. She let Benny keep her hair short and had no problems with all of Benny's friends being boys (even if by ‘all’ that meant two because again Benny was strange in a much different way). 

No kid cared he was a tomboy but the untapped aura of magic tended to scare people off without them knowing it; without Benny knowing it. So he always thought it was his boyish style that people didn’t like, but he could live with that. He had Ethan and Rory so it didn’t matter.

Most teachers just played along with Benny’s boyish nature because it was easier that way.

And then he ripped up the dress and hid in the nurses bathroom until his grandma came to get him. The teachers were at their wits end with him and honestly didn’t know what to do. Benny was hand full but never so argumentative and fussy unless it came to anything girly. 

Ethan and Rory were a little too young and unaware to make the connections but grandma Weir spotted it once she realized how deep Benny's feelings ran. 

“It wasn’t nice of you to cut up the dress your father sent you,” she scolded but didn’t sound upset at all. They were sitting back home in the kitchen. Benny sat slumped and annoyed in his chair, clothes changed to his favorite striped shirt and some cargo pants. 

“It's not like he was going to see me in it,” Benny argues back and it’s not the lack of fatherly attention that has him this upset but it doesn’t help the matter. “The pictures get cut off at the shoulders. He wouldn’t notice if I was in pants.” 

“Is that what this is about? You’re father not seeing you in a dress?” She knew the answer but it’s easier to guide Benny to say it for himself. It was more important he got to express it out loud on his own. 

Benny is quiet as he thinks of what to say. Being 12 makes it hard to come up with the right words he wants. Honestly he wasn’t sure there were words to describe himself; at least not any that he’s ever heard. 

“No…” he says finally after careful thought. “I just didn’t like it. Not that’s it ugly but” Benny scrunches up his nose in discomfort. “It’s just so girly and that’s not really my style. Shouldn’t we send dad a more honest picture of me?”

Evelyn half smiles and thinks Benny is getting close to admitting his truth. She wants him to feel safe enough to actually be open about it without feeling pressured to say anything. 

“I think you’re right. So what would be a more honest you?” she asks sincerely. 

Benny goes silent again but his grandma’s smile let’s him know it’s okay to take his time. “Well for starters, pants. And maybe a t- shirt with Yoda on it. Rory had a cool one last week. He always wears really cool t-shirts.” 

“Is that it? Or is there anything else you want change? It’s alright if there is.”

Benny nods his head before knowing what to say. Slowly he admits something else he’d like to change. 

“There is this one thing. I guess it’s more than one thing actually but we can start with just the one. I want to change how people talk about me. I don’t like my name. I like the name Ben, like Obi-Wan from Star Wars.” 

He isn't looking at her but is trying to be casual about the whole ordeal, acting like his heart isn’t beating out of his chest and drumming in his ears. 

His grandma is still smiling and takes that as a sign to relax a little. “Ben,” she repeats and it feels good to hear her say it while looking at him with so much love. 

“Yeah,” he tries to not start crying. “B-but I think Benny fits me a little better, y’know? It’s-uh, less formal.” 

“I agree. It suits you just perfectly,” she pinches his cheeks and he giggles like he always does, telling her to stop but enjoying it because it means she isn’t upset at him. She kisses his forehead and adds. “You can be Benny and I'll love you as such, okay?”

“Okay grandma,” Benny agrees and kisses her forehead before making his way to the front door. He can’t wait to tell Ethan the news. 

“Oh and Benny,” she calls out and the immediate use of his name makes his stomach do somersaults of joy. He stops to listen. “I’ll ease your father into this. Just please be careful at school.”

“It's not like I have many friends anyways. Everyone already thinks I’m weird this isn’t going to change that. I’ll be okay. I promise. Anyways, I'm going to Ethan's!” He runs out and she knows people think of him as odd because his magic is starting to bubble to the surface and release outward in ways that make the typical person want to run the other direction so she’ll always worry for him. Maybe just a little more now. 

“Wait until the boys find out!” Benny thinks out loud running to the house next door where Ethan is. “I bet they’re going to be so stoked that I’m one of the boys too!” 

And they are. They’re surprised but excited and supportive and it feels like nothing and everything has changed. 

When Ethan hears the news things from before just click into place and he realizes that maybe he should’ve caught on a little sooner but it doesn’t matter. Rory thought it was the coolest thing in the world. Benny was happy because he could be himself. He could be Benny and that was okay. Maybe he isn’t that weird after all.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was really short but it was a nice write and really happy :D and i'm going be honest i view all the mbav characters as trans because that is how my trans brain works but its easier for me to just write about one trans character at a time. at least for a mini fic like this and i'll probs revisit this idea later (i have one other idea for trans benny then i might do the others too idk) :p <3


End file.
